Yatabei Blenny
The Yatabei Blenny (also known as the Isoginpo) is a small yellow fish that appears in both of the games, though it is notoriously elusive in the first one. In-Game Description "These fish have long, skinny bodies with protruding eyes and short snouts. Their body color varies highly. They can be seen year-round on the walls of sunken structures. They have one set of sharp teeth at the back of each section of their jaws. Though their bodies are small, their bite can be quite painful. They are transparent when they hatch and only develop color as they age. These fish have learned how to mimic the appearance and movements of certain fish that have symbiotic relationships with other marine life. This enables them to swim close, take a bite out of the surprised prey, and escape before the prey can react." "This fish has protruding eyes with a long, thin protuberance above each one and a pair of sharp teeth in each jaw; it may be small but it packs a painful bite. It lives hidden in crevices in rocky or coral reefs." Location The Yatabei blenny is infamous among players for its elusiveness in the first Endless Ocean game (in which they are also known as the isoginpo). The only place the player can find them is in the Underwater Ruins of Mo'ia Atoll, and, reportedly, the best place to look for them is in the room with the hole in the ceiling (the one at coordinates G-7). Players report that the easiest method to find them is by methodically scanning the room, finding a viable zoom-mode patch, and then looking for the creatures within cracks or crevices in the walls, as they are very well camouflaged and zoom-mode spots with them in it are very hard to come by. Yatabei blennies are a little easier to find in the second game than in the first. They are seen in Ciceros Strait, near Cross Rift. Most of the time, they are seen inside the Rift, but sometimes divers may see them under zoom-mode spots on the cliff walls encompassing the Rift itself. Behavior These small creatures make their homes in small cracks and crevices in the rocks and coral. They do not like being poked, and doing so anyway will cause them to make a hasty retreat backwards into their homes. However, feeding them seems to earn their favor. Notes Real-Life Information * This fish's common name is actually spelled incorrectly in-game - it's supposed to be Yatabe, not Yatabei. This is due to the fact that its specific epithet, though spelled "Yatabei", was chosen in honor of a friend of the scientists who first described it; he was a botanist named Ryokichi Yatabe. * Species of blenny in the same family as this one, Blenniidae, are commonly referred to as combtooth blennies. Other members of this family include bicolor blennies, red-spotted blennies, and peacock blennies. Gallery EO2YatebeiBlenny.jpg Yatabei Blenny (EO1).png|A Yatabei blenny in the first game, hidden in a crack in the stone. yatebei blenny 1.jpg yatebei blenny 3.jpg yatebei blenny 2.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Small Marine Life Category:Creatures Found Under Glows Category:Ciceros Strait Category:Blennies Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Fish Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Ciceros Strait Creatures Category:Mo'ia Atoll Category:Mo'ia Atoll Creatures